Hela and You - Honeymoon
by I-Writes-Stuff
Summary: This is a story of Hela Odinsdottir and reader (one shot). Setting at after Ragnarök. Hela never really think much of this relationship. It started out as servant and master. Till one day something changed. But you know she always puts a priority on herself and her conquest.


Today is supposed to be a delightful day. Hela finally recovered after Ragnarök. You and her are now in Midgard for your honeymoon. Hela and you are married long time ago before she is imprisoned. After separated for millennia, you have finally reunited with your queen. However, she only hunger for revenge and conquer. You stood by her side as Hela slaughter her way through her throne.

"Please stop. This is not who you are." you stand in front of her presence.

"I'm the Goddess of Death, this is who I am." She gives you an icy cold look.

"I know you're angry at your father. But he is gone. Just leave everything in the past." you start walk towards her. "Remember the honeymoon you promised me? We can just do that." you take her hand but she stands up and walk away from you.

"No." Hela puts on her battle helmet. "I will conquer Asgard and further more. I will do what he could not. I will …"

"to prove what?" you yelp, but she did not turn around.

Hela takes a deep breath. "It doesn't matter."

"if you walk out this door, I will stop you." you take out the dagger that Hela gifted you. "I can't let you kill any more people." She turns around and give you a cynical smile.

"Darling." Hela shakes her head and suddenly she teleports in front of you. You feel a pain and faint into Hela's arms. "There are consequences of everything, and my wrath is theirs's." she lay you down on the throne. "Especially, after what they have done to you."

You wake up moments ago, but Hela is long gone. You run out to the terrace and see she is fighting her brothers. You then immediately run out of the building and head towards the Bifrost bridge. "Hela!" But she cannot hear you. Suddenly you feel the ground just shake and then it cracks open. You fall to the ground and when you look back, Surtur is standing there. "No... Ragnarök!" a prophecy you heard from Hela. Now you must go to her, to your queen, to your lover. However, it is not easy. The ground is cracking fast as Surtur swing his sword. "Hela!" you repeat but all you can see is Thor breaking the bridge and Hela has fall to the sea.

You keep moving toward the shore. Before you get there, Hela rise up from the depth and begins to fight Surtur. How can she fight something that is not even her size, she never stand a chance. But you can see Hela teleport before he swings his sword. "she must be nearby." you start looking around and without noticing, Surtur stab into the center of Asgard.

_Boom. _

You don't know how much time has pass, you just notice the ruin in front of you when you wake up. "Asgard..." you whisper softly. This is the place you were born in, where you met your queen, then your wife. "Hela!" you stand up quickly but then you feel a pain in your right arm and leg. They are both covers in dry blood, but you could not care much. "Hela! Where are you?!" you start limping around and look for your queen.

Few moments later, you finally find a body near the shore. "Hela!" you reach down but she is not answering. You pull her body away from the water and lay her down on the sand. "My queen! Please wake up!" you can see her armor is cover in blood and a broken leg. You cannot help but starting to tear up. "HELA!" you keep calling her name and shaking her shoulders.

Finally, Hela wakes up with a cough. She sees you crying and out of instinct she starts to wipe your tears. "argh. What happen?"

"I thought you were..."

Hela tries to stand up but her leg is completely ruin. "Don't cry, my love."

"I'm fine." you keep wiping the tears off of your face.

Hela looks around and sigh. "So, Ragnarök is fulfilled."

"Yeh. And It's just us left." There is just silence in the moment.

…

Hela looks at you. "Darling. Your arm..." it is cover in blood.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." you stand up and reassure Hela. "I'll be back, I'll get you some medical supply."

"where are you going to get those?" she looks up to you.

"I don't know. But I suppose he can't destroy everything."

"he already has." she looks despair. Well who can blame her. Asgard was her home after all.

"Hela." you plant a kiss on her forehead. "We can always rebuild it." Hela gives you a smile and nod. "I'll be back." you then left her and head toward the ruin.

Ignoring the pain on your limps, you eventually find some medical supplies in a very torn house. However, when you go back to the beach, Hela is not there anymore. Tears start to pouring down your face because you know she once again left you just like when she is imprisoned. In your opinion, Hela never really think much of this relationship. It started out as servant and master. Till one day something changed. But you know she always puts a priority on herself and her conquest.

"My love." you turns around. "are you okay?" Hela is standing tall in front of you.

"How did you recovered?" you try to hide and wipe your tears. But she sees it anyway.

"There is still some energy left in Asgard. I was able to recover some parts of my body." Hela cups your cheek and wipe off the remaining tears. "why are you crying?"

You miss the warmth of her hand, her presence and her scent. "I thought you left me again."

"Never. I would never do that." Hela hugs you close to her chest.

"you left me when you started the rebellion." only you can speak up in front your queen.

"I'm sorry." she pauses. "I always thought that was what I wanted." Hela look straight into your eyes. "But I was wrong. I have miss you, my love." you can see her eyes are getting watery. "I couldn't stop thinking about you when I was in Niflheim. And I have regretted every decisions I have ever made." This is the sincerest statement that she ever gives you. You can see that how much she cares and hurt her at the same time.

"I miss you too." you hug her closer and relief by her words.

"right now, you need to rest." Hela commands you.

"so, do you." you take out the supplies. "Here. Let me tend to your wound." Hela stops you immediately.

"No." you look at her blankly. "you need this more than me." You try to protest but you can see her gesture. Hela is commanding now, and you must listen. You let her takes care of you and use the remaining supplies on herself. "this is going to take a long time to recover, darling."

"I don't mind, my queen." Hela smiles. She loves it when you call her that. "because you are here." your words make her smile more.

"Me too. Love." Hela pulls you in for a prolonged kiss. "I promise I will not leave you again."

* * *

After a few months, Hela's wounds are fully recovered. You on the other hand is still sore. "Darling, what are you doing?" she finds you strolling along side the sea.

"Don't worry. Hela." you grab her arm and invite her to join you. "I feel better now."

"really?" she still looks concerns.

"yes. My queen." Hela smiles to your words.

"well then." you look up to her. "let's go to Midgard."

"what for?" your questions.

"Honeymoon." Hela smirks when she sees your face lights up like firework.

"aww. Hela." you turn to her and wrap your arms around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too." Those words only come out once when she proposed to you. Now you feel it all over again. The joy and the butterfly.

* * *

A week later, Hela and you arrives to Midgard. You guys did some research and end up going to a theme park. You are so excited that you finally can go on this honeymoon.

"Hela! We need to go on that!" you point at the roller coaster.

"Darling, slow down. We have plenty of time." Hela smiles to you.

"okay, but I'm trying everything." you hold her arm as your guys getting ready for the ride.

After a few hours, Hela and you tried almost everything in the theme park. The only thing that is left is the ferris wheel. Hela holds your hand as you pull her forward. "faster."

"I can ensure you, it won't go away." Hela slowly moving like a rock. "unless I destroy it."

"don't do that." you turn around immediately and she just crackle at your movement.

"Darling."

"yeh?"

"This is nice." Hela loves this actually. But she is the Goddess of Death, so she has to keep her cool.

"I know, I love this too." you give her a smile.

_Snaps. _

Suddenly the whole world feels different. Hela sense that immediately. She looks around and people are screaming and carts are empty. She starts to question what has happen. "Darling. Something is wrong." she turns to you. But all she can see is your hand starts to dissolve. "...no."

"Hela?" she looks at her wife, you. "I don't feel so good." she knows this and her tears starting to pour down.

"No!" Hela try to grabs your waist but all she can feel is ashes in her hand. "Darling! Stay with me!" It was supposed to be a delightful day. But nothing will matter as you turn into ashes in front of Hela, and leaving her heartbroken and desperate in tears.


End file.
